Flags (French Trafalgar, British Waterloo)
Flags have an important political, national and cultural dimension that can not be dismissed. They can invoke pride, fear and jealousy, and have been used for thousands of years, from simple banners for a minor noble to highly ornate and decorated standards for military units to lead them to war. This page will show off the history of the various flags that have been used in the French Trafalgar, British Waterloo Timeline, as recognized by the (in-universe) International Association of Vexilology. America's Assiniboia Assiniboia's flag, nicknamed the "Figure Eight," is a symbol of the nations Identity as a nation founded by the Metis, those with both Native American and European heritage. The Infinity symbol in the centre is to represent the Metis people and culture, that they will go on forever. It can also be seen as the joining of two cultures (European and Native) into one. In more recent years, the symbol has been expanded to symbolize all of Assiniboia. The Green background represents the natural resources and beauty of Assiniboia. Other colours of the flag, including blue and red have been used. Hudsons Bay Company Flag.svg|The Hudson's Bay Company, due to its British ties, made their flag a defaced British Red Ensign, with the Initials "HBC." Metis_Red.svg|The Red Metis flag was flown by Metis who worked for the Hudson's Bay Company Metis Blue.svg|The Blue Metis flag was flown by those who worked with the North-West Company in opposition to the Hudson's Bay Company. Flag of Assiniboia.png|The Green Metis Flag was designated as the official flag of Assiniboia to not show favouritism to either the Red or Blue flag that had been flown previously. Quebec Quebec's flag, known as the "Fleurdelisé," has undergone numerous changes since it was first created in 1897 as a provincial flag when it was part of , before a new flag was created for the Quebecois side of the . A World of Difference Flag of Quebec.png|Called the "Quebec Tri-color," this flag was first unofficially used by Quebec nationalists before the establishment of Canada, and is now a symbol of the Parti démocratique et la liberté du Québec, a pro-democratic movement considered illegal by the Sorelist dictatorship. British Flag of Quebec.svg|The "Quebec Ensign" was officially declared by the Quebec Legislature in 1872 as the provincial flag of Quebec, but was never popular due to its British origins. Flag of Quebec.svg|The Original "Fleurdelisé," created in 1912 to assuage anger over the , and to make Quebec stand out as a more national part of Canada. FTBW Quebec.png|The first flag of the "Quebecois" side of the Canadian Civil War. The Fleurs-de-lis was reduced to one the removal of the white cross, and the motto of Quebec "Je me Souviens" (I remember) was added. Used from 1937-1952, though the original provincial flag continued to be used for many years later. Flag of Quebec (FTBW).svg|Calling back to its French roots, Quebec adopted this version of the Fleurdelisé that, while keeping the blue and white colors of the previous flags, was similar to the original flag of New France flown in the seventeenth century. United States of America Main article: Flag of the United States of America (French Trafalgar, British Waterloo) The US flag, called "Old Glory" or the "Stars and Stripes" is one of the most interesting flags created in history, and is a symbol of peace, freedom and liberty around the world. Now composed of thirteen stripes to represent the original Thirteen Colonies of the United States at the time of Independence, and a blue field on the upper left canton has 30 stars, representing the thirty states of the union. The following is all the official flags of the US, as recognized by the IAV. Grand_Union_Flag.svg|Flag used by the Continental Army of the War for American Independence and the first years of the Continental Congress; 1775-1777 US flag 13 stars – Betsy Ross.svg|The first flag of the US, known as "Old Glory" or the "Betsy Ross" Flag. Thirteen stars and strips for each former colony and now states; 1777-1795 US flag 15 stars.svg|With the addition of Vermont (1791) and Kentucky (1792), the number of stars and stripes was increased to 15; 1795-1818 US flag with 18 stars by Hellerick.svg|With the addition of Ohio (1803) and Illinois (1818), a new Flag Law was passed to set the official guidelines of the US flag: thirteen alternating red and white stripes for the original Thirteen Colonies, and a white star for each state in the blue canton; 1818-1821 US flag with 20 stars by Hellerick.svg|20 star flag with the addition of Maine (1820) and Missouri (1821); 1821-1837 US flag with 23 stars by Hellerick.svg|23 star flag with the addition of Michigan, Indiana and Florida (1837); 1837-1840 US flag with 25 stars by Hellerick.svg|25 star flag with the addition of Mississippi and Louisiana (1840); 1840-1842 US flag with 27 stars by Hellerick.svg|27 star flag with the addition of Arkansas (1841) and Wisconsin (1842); 1842-1847 US flag with 29 stars by Hellerick.svg|29 star flag with the addition of Iowa and Texas (1847); 1847-1852 US flag with 30 stars by Hellerick.svg|30 star flag with the addition of West Virginia (1852); 1852-1868 US flag with 32 stars by Hellerick.svg|32 star flag with the addition of Minnesota (1867) and Nebraska (1868), despite the fact that 12 states had seceded the US to form the ; 1868-1888 US flag with 22 stars by Hellerick.svg|22 star flag with the removal of 12 stars representing the states that had seceded to form the CSA, and the addition of two stars for Cimarron (1887) and Dakota (1888); 1888-1900 US flag with 23 stars by Hellerick.svg|23 star flag with the addition of Sequoyah (1900); 1900-1921 US flag with 26 stars by Hellerick.svg|26 star flag with the addition of Northern Virginia, Colorado (1920) and Montana (1921), the re-admitance of Kentucky (1922), but minus a star for the de-establishment of Rhode Island to join Connecticut (1923); 1921-1925 US flag with 27 stars by Hellerick.svg|27 star flag with the addition of Columbia (1925); 1925-1928 US flag with 28 stars by Hellerick.svg|28 star flag with the addition of Deseret (1928); 1928-1929 US flag with 29 stars by Hellerick.svg|29 star flag with the addition of Oregon (1929); 1929-1954 US flag with 30 stars by Hellerick.svg|30 star flag with the addition of California (1954); 1954-present Africa Asia Oceania Australasia , as the home of the House of Windsor and the last vestige of the British Monarchy, has taken its role as head of the new very seriously, and it's reflected on the flag that is currently used. Eureka_Flag.svg|One of the first examples of a unified Australian flag, the Eureka Flag, was unofficially flown from the 1840s on. Australian_Federation_Flag.svg.png|The Unification Flag was the flag of the Governor-General of Oceania, based in Melbourne. This was the first government to rule over all of modern Australasia, though it lasted only 13 years before being disbanded by the Imperial Government in London and the colonies were made independent again until Federation (1879-1892) Flag of Australasian team for Olympic games.svg|The first flag of a unified Australasia, used from Federation of the colonies of Australia and New Zealand until after the . It was based off the blue ensign that most of the seven colonies that made up Australasia used as colonial flags and a simplified Coat of Arms. (1902-1947) Flag_of_Australasia_(FTBW).svg|After the end of the Third Global War and the revelation of the horrors that Britain undertook under the Union Jack, the flag was almost immediately rejected around the world. Australasia took the lead, removing the flag from the canton and replacing it with the "Unification Star," a seven pointed star to represent the colonies, with a crown to symbolize the reborn monarchy. The Southern Crux (Cross), long a symbol of Australasia, was maintained. Yellow and Green are the national colors of Australasia. (1947-present) Europe France Since the French Revolution, France has only used one flag: the infamous Tri-color, which has become the basis for revolutionary flags around the world. Since the Sorelist rise to power in the 1930s, however, the flag has been seen as a more dictatorial and oppressive symbol, leading to a rejection of tri-colors during the and . While the Tri-color is still used by civil authorities, additions of symbols and messages on the flag has changed the meaning and purpose for over 200 years. Flag_of_France.svg|The Original Tri-color flown in the French Revolution and used by the Bonaparte Dynasty for the French Empire. Over the years, many different meanings for the colours have surfaced, and nothing official has been made. Flag of Free France 1940-1944.svg|The Flag of the "Fédération Impérialiste Française", of the "French Imperial Federation," the only political party allowed in the Empire. The Cross of Lorraine in the centre was the favourite symbol of Charles de Gaulle, and was adopted by the right-wing in France as their own. Germany and German States During the Napoleonic Wars, Germany was primarily a language of dozens of small central European states and barely a geographical construct, much less an actual nation. However, under the leadership of Chancellor Otto Von Bismarck, the Kingdom of Prussia became the center of a German Empire. Although it faced defeat in the , it wasn't until the aftermath of the that Germany once more ceased to exist, with France taking over much of the land and the rest becoming the Protectorate of Prussia. In 2011, West Germany was established from land that was part of France, re-establishing a German state after almost 70 years. Flag_of_the_Kingdom_of_Prussia_(1803-1892).svg|The official state flag of the Kingdom of Prussia from 1803 until 1832 Flag of Prussia 1892-1918.svg|The flag of the Kingdom of Prussia from 1832 until 1903, as Prussia was a kingdom within the German Empire (1862) 800px-Flag of the Confederation of the Rhine.png|Flag of the Confederation of the Rhine, a federal state over many of the provinces that were under French domination. (1806-1862) Flag of the German Empire.svg|The flag of the unified German Empire (1862-1946), also known simply as Germany Flag of German Reich (1935–1945).svg|The flag of the National Socialist Party of Germany, also known as the "Natso" Party, was never made the official flag of Germany, but was seen by many as the German flag from 1935-1946. Free_State_of_Prussia_(wide_borders).svg|The Protectorate of Prussia used a redesign of the old flag of Prussia, with a flying eagle without the symbols of royalty that, in the opinion of many, led to the destruction of Prussia and Germany as a country (1947-present) Flag of Germany.svg|The current flag of West Germany (2011-present) United Kingdom and the British Isles The , although dismantled in 1945 with the end of the , had one of the most visible flags ever designed, at one point flying over a fifth of the worlds surface. In the aftermath of the Third Global War, the flag has been seen, along with the German Swastika, as a symbol of evil. Since 1945, three other countries have existed on the British Isles: , and . In most countries, flying the Union Jack is either illegal, such as in Ireland, or frowned upon, as in Scotland. England, holding onto the idea of the unification of the British Isles, still allows the flag to be flown. Flag of the United Kingdom.svg|By the Act of Union (1801), the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland was officially founded. The flag, known as the "Union Jack" is composed of three elements; the red cross of Saint George (patron saint of England), edged in white, superimposed on the Cross of St Patrick (patron saint of Ireland), which are superimposed on the Saltire of Saint Andrew (patron saint of Scotland) Civil Ensign of the United Kingdom.svg|The Civil Ensign also known as the "Red Ensign" and informally as the "Red Duster," was the flag flown by the British Merchant Fleet, some British colonies (along with the blue Ensign) or by private civilians instead of the Union Jack. It was also used as the basis for other flags, most noticeably . Government Ensign of the United Kingdom.svg|The State Ensign, also known as the "Blue Ensign," was the flag of the United Kingdom Government, usually in the colonies (along with the Red Ensign) and flown by non-military government vessels, including those captained by a member of the Royal Navy Reserve. Naval Ensign of the United Kingdom.svg|The White Ensign, flown by the Royal Navy. Unlike most of the other ensigns, it is based of the St George's Cross flag of England, while the Union Jack in the Canton is smaller. Only one colony, Gibraltar, used the White Ensign as a colonial flag. Ensign of the Royal Air Force.svg|The flag of the Royal Air Force. Note the lighter blue and the roundel of the RAF in the fly. Flag_of_England.svg|With the dismantling of the United Kingdom in the aftermath of the Third Global War, England was once again established as an independent state and the traditional flag of England (the St. George's Cross, a red cross on a white background) was once again adopted (1945-present) Flag_of_Scotland.svg|Much like England, Scotland adopted it's traditional flag, the Saltire or St. Andrews cross, a white cross saltire on a blue background. Over the years, many groups have sought to change the flag to something with no ties to the former UK. (1944-present) Flag_of_Ireland.svg|Unlike England or Scotland, the new flag for the Republic of Ireland did away with the traditional St. Patrick's Cross (a red saltire on a white field) in favour of the "Irish Tricolor (green, white and orange) that was first flown by the Republic of Ireland in 1922. (1922-1940, 1947-present) Category:Flags Category:French Trafalgar, British Waterloo Category:Nations (French Trafalgar, British Waterloo)